Caern Elves
Despite the common misconception, Caern Elves are a hardy and resilliant people. The number of Elves within CITY is 1 for every 50 human citizens. Physical Description Elves range from 5-6ft in height and are generally athletic in build. A Caern Elf usually shows signs a of well developed bone and muscle structure in his teenage years and continues to be physically fit until old age. Their hair and eye colours are as diverse as humans'. Their defining characteristics are their large, pointed ears and their pronounced brow and cheekbones. Psychology Caern Elves often carry themselves with great pride, despite which part of the social order they stand within. As a result they are generally thought of as being arrogant - and while they mingle with the rest of society quite well, Caern Elves will often have private meetings amongst themselves. There has been no apparent need for the Elves to return to their woodland environment as earlier studies suggested. Flora-rich areas in CITY show no differences in Elven population to fully urban areas - and there are thought to be very few Elves actively involved with The Pagans. Religion Caern Elves are a deeply spiritual people but have no formally organised structure or base of worship. "We remember Abiis. The voice that speaks is spoken as wind through trees and howling through open windows, billowing of curtains and the playful blowing of pages and candle flame. The Four Winds, The Four Seas." Abiis is also mentioned under 'Kol Abissai' in Dissidian tales. It may go as far to explaining why the Elves experience no discomfort in CITY, for their god is all around. Migration Elves were have said to have left the safety Caernarfon Province and travelled south to CITY during the founding of the first stones. Social Status Elves choose not to segregate themselves from the rest of CITY. Most of them are accepted members of society and many are highly valued for their skills in woodcraft and natural magics The Caern Phage The Phage is a condition that affected the first Elves to settle in CITY. It is said that all humans carry the phage but are uneffected by it and that when the Elves came into contact with them - the disease spreaded and caught. Hundreds of Elves were dead within days and as if by magic, St. John was able to produce a counter to the disease. Elves continued to die, but it was discovered that children born to mothers who had been treated were free of any infection. As a result the original migratory generation of Elves were wiped out within two weeks - but their offspring have endured. The Phage returned breifly in 1433 when a human and an elf had children and the children were born with the disease. It has since been forbidden for Elves and humans to procreate. Vishvanath Elves (Replacement for Half-Elf) A rare breed of Caern Elf which is physically superior to it's counterparts. It's been proposed by various loremasters that Nath Elves are a throwback from a dozen generations ago.